Meu coração e minha alma
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Você é meu coração, você é minha alma. Manterei isso brilhando por todo lugar que eu for.Você é meu coração, você é minha alma. Estarei abraçando você para sempre. Ficarei junto com ngfic. MightDeku fanfic.


**Sumário : Você é meu coração, você é minha alma. Manterei isso brilhando por todo lugar que eu ê é meu coração, você é minha alma. Estarei abraçando você para sempre. Ficarei junto com você.Songfic. MightDeku fanfic. **

**Avisos: yaoi,alguns anos no futuro,sonfic.**

**Casal: MightDeku.**

**Classificação : Livre. **

**Nota inicial : É uma fanfic de casamento. Baseada na música You're my heart, you're my soul do Modern Talking. Se passa dois anos da classe 1-A ter se formado na escola. **

**Midoriya P.O.V.**

"Se eu dissesse que não estou nervoso, eu estaria mentindo gravemente.

Eu estou terrivelmente nervoso.

A minha mãe já cansou de tentar me acalmar.

Eu acho que vou derreter.

Bem lá no fundo do meu coração, há um fogo e um desejo ardente. Um desejo por um novo começo. Eu estou morrendo de emoção.É meu mundo de vivendo , vivendo dos meus sonhos.

É tempo de partir. Olho me mais uma vez no espelho. Já não é aquele garoto de 14 anos magricela e apaixonadinho.

É um jovem homem de 20 anos, forte, mais alto. Com um terno de cauda longa e um véu( eu sou a noiva).

Cubro meu rosto com o véu e parto.

Estou pronto .

Enquanto eu percorro o caminho até o local da cerimônia, eu vou pensando em todas as coisas boas em que vivemos até aqui.

Toshi, você é meu coração e minha alma. Manterei isso brilhando em todo o lugar em que for. Você é meu coração, você é minha alma. Estarei para sempre abraçando você. E ficarei junto da sua pessoa até o fim."

All Might P.O.V.

"Olha depois que meu corpo decaiu , eu realmente achava que não me casaria mais. Eu ainda estou fraco. Mesmo que eu me alimente de forma correta e faça exercícios.

Já não sou mais o mesmo. Eu sou uma pessoa de 47 anos. Que é frágil.

E mesmo assim, eu encontrei o amor.

Com alguém tão mais jovem.

Ah, meu garoto ! Você é meu coração e minha alma.

Sim, estou sentindo que nosso amor crescerá. Você é meu coração , você é minha alma. É tudo o que eu sei.

Antes de sair, eu ainda confiro minha aparência no espelho. Realmente, é muito amor envolvido para se casar comigo. Mas , o terno me caiu muito bem.

Enquanto sou levado até o local da cerimônia, eu penso sobre tudo o que aconteceu na vida e você. Assim que chegarmos em casa , vou trancar a porta e quero que você acredite no meu coração ardente.

Sinta-se bem , meu garoto. Deixarei as velas queimando. Que seu corpo se junte ao meu. Estou vivendo, vivendo nos meus sonhos."

Narrador P.O.V.

"Havia muitos convidados no salão onde se realizaria o casamento. Alunos e ex alunos do All Might. Vários heróis profissionais, os professores da Yuuei.

Destaca-se a presença de toda a turma de escola de Izuku Midoriya.

Infelizmente, Gran Torino faleceu um ano antes do casamento. Se não, ele seria presença certa.

O herói aposentado e professor da Yuuei , All Might entrou acompanhado de seus padrinhos Nemuri Kayama e Hizashi Yamada. Vestindo um imponente terno branco.

Não muito depois,entrou a noiva. Quero dizer o outro noivo.

Coberto de um longo véu e um estupendo terno de cauda longa, adentrou o jovem herói Deku. Acompanhado de seus padrinhos Katsuki Bakugou e Ochako Uraraka.

A dama das alianças foi Eri Aizawa. Que já estava uma pré adolescente agora.

Um juiz de paz aguardava o casal de noivos no centro do salão. Agora, no reinado do atual imperador, casamentos homoafetivos são permitidos e legalizados em todo o país .

A cerimônia correu rapidamente.

Após trocarem os votos de casamento, All Might levantou o véu do Deku e o beijou.

A festa transcorreu sem maiores problemas."

Deku P.O.V.

"Que festa ótima ! Foi tudo tão incrível! Ah, meu amor. Você é minha alma, você coração. Aonde formos, eu manterei isso brilhando. Ficarei abraçado com você até o fim.

Quando chegamos no seu prédio, você me pega no colo e vai adentrando comigo.

Mesmo frágil, você ainda assim consegue me carregar.

Não importam o que digam.

Você é lindo do jeito que você é .

E eu sei que você me ama demais, Toshinori.

Te amo para sempre ! "


End file.
